


i guess i'll punch you later

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora finally wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i guess i'll punch you later

**Author's Note:**

> for sssssssim on tumblr.

Cora blinks open her eyes and seeing Stiles braced over her, soaking wet with rain at his back, she quirks a confused smile. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't seem to hear her. "Cora?" he asks, like he's surprised she's awake, surprised she's speaking, like it's a miracle she's alive.

She might have found it a little cute -if he didn't start dripping on her. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

He hears that, falling off to the side and sitting there in the mud. He's still staring, his mouth fallen open in something caught between shock and relief. "Cora?"

Soaked through now, Cora sits up. "Yes?"

He reaches out and touches her arm. She swats his hand away, hard, and he curses from the sharpness of it. He shoots her a glare before he processes what's happened and then he's staring at her again.

"You're not dead," Stiles breathes.

"Great observation skills you have there. Now would you mind not starting? Because I'm feeling a little tired and punching you in the face would be a waste of my energy."

Stiles lets out a little laugh and she smiles a little, thinking he's found her funny. However, it turns out that he wasn't even listening. "He did it," he says. "Scott really did."

The words are no sooner out of his mouth when realization seems to jolt through him. He scrambles to his feet and abandoned her there to the mud and rain, running towards the thrown open door of a familiar looking cellar. "Dad? Ms McCall?" he practically screams in relief as he disappears of sight.

Cora sits there a long moment, her eyebrow raised in amusement. "Nice to see you too, Stiles. I guess I'll punch you later."


End file.
